The present invention relates generally to the field of communication networks, and more particularly to providing customized audio services to a caller and recipients during a communication, such as a telephone or video call.
Every day, telephone calls connect subscribers with telecommunications devices via telecommunication service providers over telecommunication networks for the purpose of sending and receiving voice and data transmissions. The telecommunication networks include: computer networks, Internet, and telephone networks (e.g., land lines, mobile networks, and Voice over Internet Protocols) and enable the transference of voice and data transmissions between terminal nodes, such as telephones, computing devices, and mobile computing devices. However, the telecommunications service providers route the voice and data transmissions over the telecommunications network to and from identified subscribers over the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). The PSTN consists of: telephone lines, fiber optic cables, microwave transmission links, cellular networks, communication satellites, and undersea telephone cables, which are all interconnected by switching centers, thus allowing any telecommunications device in the world to communicate with another.
Each subscriber is assigned a uniquely identifiable telephone number. For landlines and mobile network subscribers, telephone numbers are assigned through a fixed line telephone subscriber station connected to a telephone line or wireless telecommunication device that is registered within the PSTN. In a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) communication, every phone number maps to a static Internet Protocol (IP) address. The static Internet Protocol address is a numerical label assigned to a computing device for identification and addressing. Each time a computing device engages in a call, the IP address is translated into the telephone number, which may be routed to another IP address (e.g., call is to another VoIP user) or handed over to the PSTN network (e.g., call is to a landline and/or a mobile network subscriber). As telephone numbers are unique, the telephone numbers serve as an address for switching telephone calls using a system of destination routing based on at least two end points, a calling party (i.e., caller), and the dialed number for the called party (i.e., recipient).
In addition to telephone services, computing devices connected to a telecommunications network may also be capable of providing additional utility, information, and connectivity. For example, mobile computing devices include a real-time operating system for providing cellular service (e.g., telephone calls) and an advanced mobile operating system for incorporating features of a personal computer and may also access the Internet to perform a variety of actions (e.g., Internet searches, e-mail, online transactions, etc.). When users access the Internet through mobile computing devices and computing devices, associated information may be included within big data. Big data describes voluminous amounts of structured, semi-structured, and unstructured data that includes: web server logs, Internet clickstream data, social media content, social network activity reports, text from e-mails, survey responses, mobile phone call detail records, and machine data that may be mined for information through big data analytics. Big data analytics examine large data sets to uncover hidden data patterns, unknown correlations, market trends, customer preferences, and other useful business information using advanced analytics (e.g., predictive analytics, data mining, text analytics, and statistical analysis). The analytical findings may then lead to more effective marketing, new revenue opportunities, better customer service, improved operational efficiencies, and competitive advantages.